Users are increasingly relying upon various electronic and computing devices to store, track, and update various types of information and handle various types of tasks. For example, many users rely upon computing devices to store, organize, and control various types of data, devices, and other such information. Unfortunately, information is often not organized or presented in a way that is intuitive for many users. Further, for portable computing devices such as smart phones or tablet computers, the screen size can be limited such that it can be difficult for a user to locate information due to the size of the various icons or elements with respect to the size of a user's finger. As technology advances and as people are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which users interact with these devices and the ways in which users access various types of information.